Skull Knight
How Skull Knight joined the Tourney Skull Knight is an enigma cloaked in mystery who may or may not be a fallen king. What is known for certain is that he is a mighty entity who has the power to distort dimensions and that he opposes the God Hand. It is with his power that he saves Guts, Rickert, and Casca from their first encounters with the Apostles, or the demonic entities of the setting. He appears at random intervals of the narrative, often to support Guts or to offer words of grim foreboding. After receiving a premonition of a looming conflict, Skull Knight rides to the second Tourney and confronts a canine-girl named Wanda. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Skull Knight holds his Sword of Thorns on his shield. After the announcer calls his name Skull Knight sets his sword in his mouth and it changes into the Sword of Actuation as the camera zooms, then says "Soon a rain of blood, the likes of which you cannot, imagine shall fall down upon you." Special Moves Cadaver Slash (Neutral) While spinning, Skull Knight shoots a wave of energy forward. Bone Wrath (Side) Skull Knight stabs the ground and sends a shockwave forward. Scapula Pierce (Up) Skull Knight warps into the air and comes down piercing his sword. Behelit Steal (Down) Skull Knight saps a piece of Behelit from the opponent to gain some health. Skeletal Slaughter (Hyper Smash) Skull Knight runs to his opponent and if he makes contact, pierces his sword, then slashes at the frontal ten times, then kicks the opponent back, then finishes by spinning and swinging his sword down, knocking the enemy away. Sword of Actuation (Final Smash) Skull Knight sets his sword in his mouth, turns it into the Sword of Actuation, stabs it into the ground and unleashes a powerful wave of energy. Victory Animations #Skull Knight shows the Sword of Actuation and says "That is the destiny of those who receive the Brand of Sacrifice." #Skull Knight mounts his sword and says "Does this, too, lie within the torrent of causality?" #Skull Knight slowly raises his Sword of Thorns and thrusts it saying "You should have stood down." On-Screen Appearance Skull Knight rides his horse to his point and readies the Sword of Thorns saying "Struggle, endure, contend. For that alone is the sword of one who defies death." Trivia *Skull Knight's rival is a canine mink of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad named Wanda. His second rival is a Kingsman named Harry "Galahad" Hart. *Skull Knight shares his English voice actor with Leo Whitefang, Lu Bu, Entei, Heihachi Mishima, Iron Tager, Algol, HR-H, Surtur, Young Heihachi, Ermac, Yasutora "Chad" Sato, Bob Makihara, Tarkus, the Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, Beta Suiter, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, Drapion, Noob Saibot, Count Brauner and Dreyfus. *Skull Knight shares his Japanese voice actor with Ozai, Shunsui Kyoraku, Solid Snake, Dr. Peace, Anavel Gato (in all his Mobile Suits), James T. Kirk, Tadakatsu, Two-Face, Seth, Marshall D. Teach, Spawn, El Mariachi, Gordon, Samurai Goroh, Punisher, Zankuro Minazuki, Ardeth Bay, Rai-Dei the Blade, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, He-Man, Jinei Udo, Gaoh, Seismitoad, Incredible Presto, Dr. Stanley Goodspeed, War Machine, Private Trip and Gunner Jensen. *Skull Knight shares his French voice actor with Guan Yu, Col. Roy Mustang, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Captain Falcon, Mr. Grouper, Ru Kain (in Zakaal), Balak, Crunch Bandicoot, Sceptile, Hiei, Zhang Liao, Leorio Paradinight, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Ninja Murasaki and Tus. *Skull Knight shares his German voice actor with Utakata, Tin Woodman, Chip, Muno, Plex, Godzilla, Mopatop and Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam). *Skull Knight shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Captain Ginyu and Mercenary Tao. *Skull Knight shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kanbei Kuroda, Bass Armstrong, the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki and Darui Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters